zarvok_federations_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Factions
This page specifies the Zarvok Federations relations with other Factions. OOC Note: Due to this being a Fanmade Sonic Faction, relations with other factions in it's original continuity will also be applied on here, whether they belong to the main Sonic games or the Archie comic series. Some factions from other users will also be applied in this list. Allies The Allied Countries of the Confederation (A.C.C): Maintaining peaceful relations on Fermodix. A coalition of factions united under a single leader and banner, the A.C.C is an allied faction and one of the our trade partners. Previously the faction was at war with the Zarvok Federations during The Fermodix Conflict that ended up in a Zarvokian victory. Buthuaian Armed Forces (BAF): Maintaining peaceful relations on Mobius. Remnants of a once larger force of unknown origin, the Buthuaian Armed Forces is a technologically inferior faction that consists mainly of Caliber/Millimeter weaponry, as well as conventional bombs and missiles, even possessing the technology to manufacture Aerostats. Currently the Zarvok Federations are assisting the Buthuaian's in their path to Technological Advancement. Republic of Acorn: Maintaining peaceful relations on Mobius. Previously known as the Kingdom of Acorn until it's government was revised under a peaceful revolution, the Republic of Acorn is a nation mainly consisting of Mobian populations. An ambassador from the Republic was sent to discuss the terms of the proposed alliance with the Faction Leader, and after which the Republic is now considered an ally. Wolf Pack Nation: Maintaining peaceful relations on Mobius. TBA Argentium High Council: Maintaining peaceful relations on Argentium. The governing body of the planet of Argentium, the High Council is a republic headed by six Bem individuals that make any political decision of the Bems regarding any other nation. Upon providing relief support to their people after the Battle of Argentium, the two nations had became allies in order to further their goals of helping others in cooperation. They also have a separate branch that makes up it's law court: The Tribunal Magistrate. Keter Var Empire: Wartime ally (Four Interstellar Power Conflict); Rival faction. Neutral any (unlisted) faction that's not in the Allies or Hostile section. United Federation: Neutral, but healthy; friendly acquaintances. A democratic Nation that has been under the rule of a President, the United Federations is the very faction the Zarvok Federations had separated from, during the Zarvok Revolution War when the Federations repelled from.. well, the Federation. So far no tensions are increasing and it is thought a treaty will be made with them. * Guardian Unit of Nations (G.U.N): Neutral, but healthy; friendly acquaintances. The United Federation's military counterpart, they are a numerous and advanced army that consists of Human and Robotic units, making them a serious opponent should Zarvok and the United Federations should officially go to war. New Vexatar Nation: Tensions increasing. The rebel faction responsible for the Colony Civil War: Vexatar, which was the result of them demanding independence via courses of war due to a form of "divine right." Although the nation is recognized as a legitimate government from the terms of a peace treaty, this faction is closely observed as they could strike again. Kingdom of Leonus: Acquaintanced. TBA The Mobian Junta: Moderately tensioned; Acquaintanced. This numerous faction claiming to have bases all around the planet Mobius is very particular to say the least, though they are sometimes questionable with their leadership and overall history. They have also helped contribute (although only minorly) to the Inquisitor - Zarvok War. The Eggman Empire: Tensions increasing. A militaristic faction that is led by the well-known Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Known to some as "Dr. Eggman"), the faction has much influence on the planet of Mobius, with each continent and occasionally a certain region under the command of "Eggbosses" (investigations are underway to see if one exists in our territories). Although time and time again their plans for planetary domination have been foiled, they still are a threat to take seriously. * Iron Dominion: Tensions increasing. TBA Dingo Regime: Unknown. The Dingo Regime is a xenophobic, militaristic faction led by Helmut Von Stryker. Little is known about this nation safe for the fact they were once a prominent nation on Angel Island (a floating island on the planet Mobius) before they suddenly disappeared. It wasn't until 3238 that the Federations found the Dingo Regime in the Sandopolis Desert during the Black Arms - Mobius Conflict. While they are isolated in the region, they are still a local force to be reckoned with, as they were able to fight off a local Black Arms strike force sent to the island. País Misterioso: Acquaintanced. Also known as the "Mysterious Cat Country", they are a nation primarily consisting of Felidae Mobians led by Queen Hathor (or as some call her the "Cat Queen"). The nation is located in the Mobian continent of Soumercia, and their technologies are... primitive to say the least. With that being said, they aren't that much of a threat. Encountered during the Black Arms - Mobius Conflict, they were in need of desperate assistance to combat against Black Arms forces, which were saved by combined G.U.N and Zarvokian forces. Enemies Black Arms: Currently at War (Four Interstellar Power Conflict). TBA Xorda: Currently at War (Four Interstellar Power Conflict). TBA Defeated Factions The Inquisitor Clan: Collapsed (Fallen during Inquisitor - Zarvok War): A militaristic regime that supposedly had lots of territory on Mobius, the Inquisitor Clan got itself into a war that they couldn't win. Ever. After attacking the Zarvokian city of Zerkville, and failing, the Federations went on the, quite literally, unstoppable offensive that after a few takeovers, resulted in the collapse of their faction.